Amortentia
by Jane Archerion
Summary: With a new group of dark wizards wreaking havoc on the wizarding world, Hermione Granger must do her best to save it, along with her reluctant business associate, Draco Malfoy.
1. Necromancy

_Necromancy:_

 _Conjuration of the spirits of the dead to magically reveal the future or alter the course of events_

Necromancers formed two years after the war. I saw them in their streets, with their strange cloaks and black hoods but I payed them no attention.

I didn't realise that they were a more advanced group than Death Eaters. They looked back on history and learned from the mistakes of others. They valued dark magic, the kind that ran deep within history. They knew more and had bigger plans.

They wanted to control life and death. Kill others and bring those who were once notorious back. They were careful with unforgivable curses, instead opting for Inferi. Their caution made them deadly. They only revealed themselves when their power grew. They brought back Herpo the foul, the inventor of the horcrux and the basilisk. He emerged from the ground, black slime oozing out of him. His deeply wrinkled skin was a moulding grey and his eyes were nothing but a blood red. Everyone ran.

The world went dark after that. Nothing felt right anymore. Then slowly, feelings began to fade. Only fear remained.

Three of the six had used horcruxes to bind themselves to Dementors. That's why they raised Herpo. He knew many things, invented them in fact, that had died along with him. Now reborn, a world of evil was unleashed.

That's what the Quibbler says anyway. The Daily Prophet reports of the Necromancers but leaves a hefty lot out. I suppose they do not wish to scare the everyday wizard and witch.

Liars.


	2. The Meeting Place

The sun beat down heavily upon my eyelids. Despite the brightness, there was a chill. The kind that laces itself to your skin and lingers in your bones. My tired eyes disregarded the blue sky.

The last day of sunlight. I recall it so clearly. The blinding white of the sun and the dark clouds laced with silver beneath. I miss that last summer day. The sun shines no more.

Instead a mournful grey lurks as I walk towards the gunmetal house. Small in stature and old, I fail to imagine Draco Malfoy living here. It was a surprise to find he had moved out of his parents lavish manor. You would presume he had grown up. From his juvenile replies, it was quite clear that he had not.

A slim figure slithers out of the shadows. A shock of blonde hair so pale that I would know him anywhere. He meets me with an equally grim face.

"So Granger," he says outstretching a hand to reveal a small dial of potion. "I hear you need me." I purse my lips and shake my head at him.

"I need what you can offer, yes. However that is far too little for what the ministry needs. I can't pay you for just that." He fakes a grin and walks into the derelict house. I have no choice but to follow, praying that it will not disintegrate with me inside.


	3. An Accident

Upon inspection, I concluded that Malfoy was smarter than he used to be.

The house on the inside was... nice. Cosy even. Four bookcases monopolised the living room and I was surprised at Malfoy's tastes. Nothing I would have expected. Potions books yes, but not ones on muggle baking.

"Granger, over here."

"This is it? I thought I stressed that we would need the biggest batch you could ever make." The jar was only slightly bigger than my hand and I sighed in disappointment.

"I didn't have time on such short notice. Plus, I have customers other than the ministry."

"Oh, I am fully aware." Rolling my eyes, I dodged his stare.

"Unlike the ministry then?"

"I work for the ministry. It is my job to inform them."

"But you didn't. Don't ask, I just know. You're the smartest they have." I flushed in confusion. Why was Malfoy complimenting me?

"The ministry may have been foolish in the past but they're getting better."

"The ministry will always be flawed."

"I'll pay you for what you have." Taking my purse out of my jacket, Malfoy pushed me to the floor.

"Be quiet!" He hissed.

All the light had evaporated and darkness fell. Under the table, pressed against Malfoy, I wondered what hell I had gotten myself involved in. Faint voices were conversing outside, sounding like spirits of the dead. My skin prickled in the cold. Even my bones felt like ice was dissolving into my skin. Malfoy shivering too, was about to get up when the house began to crumble. The voices fled and the sunlight return. Suddenly the house stopped its crumbling, rebuilding itself to how it was before the unwelcome visitors. Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief.

"That crumbling spell was difficult but worth it." He looked at the door. "That was powerful magic they used to be able to even find the house. They wouldnt have been able to see past the glamour but I still worry." He got up out of the table and I clumsily joined him.

"It may not be safe to leave. They may be lurking." I laughed at him despite having the same thoughts.

"I've coped before. Just give me the potion. Please." I picked up the large jar and threw the coins at him. He tried to yank it out of my grasp but instead pushed both of us to the floor. The jar fell and smashed into a million tiny pieces of red glass. Pink smoke clouded the air. A strange feeling overcame my body, a burning sensation that kneeded itself firmly into my gut.

Looking at Malfoy, he was almost sparkling. I had never thought him attractive before but now I saw that he was beautiful. Feather light lashes and eyes as blue as a morning sky. I had begun kissing him without knowing it. My lips were met hungrily by his, and we entangled ourselves on the messy floor.


	4. After Effects

Upon awaking, I gasped in horror at the mistake I had made. Frantically untangling myself from Draco Malfoy, I grabbed my things and left some money on the table for the rest of the Amortentia that I intended to take with me. Running out, with Harry's invisibility cloak keeping me safe, I heard the door open and my name being called. I could not bring myself to look back. The boy who had tormented me and my friends as children. An enemy.

We are warned to only take the love potion alone. Few have made the mistake. None have taken it together as far as I am aware. A one off... A dreadful mistake.

Apparating back to the ministry, I felt something trying to tug back at me. A shrivelled hand on my shoulder that let me see all too clearly where the milky white bones were underneath the black blood. With a scream, I entered an office. Harry was gazing at me with utmost shock.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He inquired gently.

"Malfoy messed up again, I managed to get as much as I could. I felt something touch me as I was apparating. I felt a bony hand grab me and it was... staring at me. I could feel it looking." Without a beat, Harry tackled me into a hug. I gladly nestled into his shoulders and for the first time in months I felt safe. Harry was like a brother and he rarely failed to comfort me. We were closer as adults than when at Hogwarts. We had lots so many people, so that it was almost just us. Well... Ginny, Luna and Neville. They were busy these days. Ginny was looking after her children while Luna was off in other countries. Life is not perfect in the wizarding world but it seemed tolerable for them.

I, on the other-hand... no, I do not matter. I have too much to do already. I am merely wasting time. A letter slipped into my hands, breaking me away from my thoughts and my resolutions. Opening it, my eyes widen as I see the sender is Malfoy. Begging me to return. It is needless to say that I fold the letter on my desk and get back to work.

After I have worked on the Amortentia rations, I join Harry to floo to his house as Ginny kindly invited me back for dinner. He smiles tentatively and allows me to go first. If things had been different, maybe I would be the one inviting him back for dinner. No. I must not bother with "what ifs". The past is concrete and moving on is the only way to go. I cannot linger with what is dead and gone. I must live in the moment and try to prepare a better future, if one is possible. One day this will be over. There will not be another war. There will be peace. There has to be. We cannot keep living like this, for it is slowly killing all of us. Good people are dying and our powers are fading. We must fight to the bitter end if that is what it comes to. Although we all hope for a better fate. After everything, we deserve it. We all deserve normalcy.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ginny greets us and we enter the living room. The house is well kept and homely, although not as pristine as my home. Although it should be noted that I am never there in the day time. Mrs Weasley would be proud. It is such a shame that half of the wizards and witches have been evacuated to other countries in hope of saving the population from what happened before.

"Hello Ginny." I greet her before she gives me a massive hug which is the norm for her. I inhaled the smell of orange blossom from her hair and it makes me feel safe. Both Harry and Ginny feel like home which is rare because nothing feels like home anymore.

"The boys are sleeping." She says with a small smile but sad eyes as we break apart. I can only guess that the sadness is due to the news that she will have to leave the country eventually. It is only a matter of time before they strike again. I know how painful it is to be separated from the one you love and Harry cannot go with her. The Minister of Magic has to stay.

"Do you want me to help with dinner?" I ask softly but she shakes her head.

"It's already on the table. You came at a good time." As we go to sit at the table, I feel a tingling sensation in my chest. In my heart. Almost like I am being pulled.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asks me, looking slightly worried. His robes look crumpled and there were bags around his eyes from sleepless nights. I had been reaching for the door.

"I just lost track of myself for a second. It must be because I have been working a lot." I walked back to the table and sat on the left. The waft of tomato made my stomach rumble. Harry raised his brow.

"Is this Hermione Granger's way of saying she wants a day off?" Ginny chuckled and I shook my head.

"Work is not the problem. My flat is simply to big and I never spend any time there. I ought to find a roommate." Ginny poured me a glass of wine, before telling us to dig in.

"You're twenty five. I think you need to find someone to keep you company." Harry said before taking a swirl of spaghetti into his mouth. Ginny shoved him underneath the table where she thought I could not see.

"It's too soon." My mouth said automatically. Ginny sighed.

"It's been four years. We all miss him." I nodded and said nothing. I could not explain. I finished my meal in silence while Harry and Ginny talked. Upon finishing, I put my plate in the sink and made my way to leave.

"I'm not feeling very well. I had some complications with my encounter with Malfoy," Harry opened his mouth but I shook my head, "It does not affect the overall success. I shall tell you next week." Hugging both of them, I went through both the dining room and the hallway to the actual front door. Once outside, I saw someone lurk in the shadows and my stomach churned.


	5. Lingering

Malfoy smirked as he sauntered out of the shadows. You would think he had outgrown such things. Despite my revulsion of him, I could not deny that I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. His blue eyes sparkled when the streetlight hit them.

"I knew I would find you." He smiled at me with abandon. Reaching out, his cold hand grabbed mine. "You can run but I'll always find you. This thing between us is strong."

"We're under a spell. Stop deluding yourself and fix it." He rolled his eyes and pulled me in for a kiss before apparating us back to his house. I glared at him with a burning fury. How dare he...

"I've always liked you. I can just admit it now." Raising my arm, I smacked him in the face. His stupid grin faded and he looked confused.

"That's for kissing me without my permission."

"But last night-"

"Last night was a mistake." His mood swiftly changes from confused to irritated.

"I wish you would have told me that. Blood hell." He cursed and kicked the fence next to us. The sky was dark but I was sure that his brows were furrowed.

"Maybe if you had given me time." I scolded.

"You just left. I didn't know what to think. I even wrote you that stupid letter."

"Draco Malfoy wrote a muggle born a love letter."

"Hermione Granger slept with a Slytherin." He argued back. I grimaced. Never in my wildest dreams...

"I think it is best that we forget about of all of this and go back to-"

"Reluctant business partners?" He answered for me with a look of disgust.

"Being purely professional despite our dislike." I corrected impatiently.

"The thing is Granger... I never disliked you." His voice softened and he looked vulnerable.

"Malfoy." He could not go on. I didn't care if it was the potion or how he truly felt. I did not want to know.

"Don't fight this thing." He pleaded.

"It shall wear off in a few days." Was my cold response.

"It's already worn off for you." He said dejectedly while touching my hair. I shrugged him off.

"It can't of."

"You're just attracted to me, and you can't admit it." He said sincerely. I had to bite my tongue. Surely no one was this naive. Malfoy was meant to be smart. He scored just behind me in exams...

"No." I exclaimed.

"Stop lying to yourself Granger." He said with a sigh.

"I. Am. Not. Lying." I say with gritted teeth.

"Yes. You. Are." He replies softly, somehow cutting into me more than him shouting it would have.

"Take me home." I say shortly.

"Only if I can come." He says with a smile.

"If nothing happens within an hour, will you go?"

"Yes."

With a whoosh, my stomach churned and I found myself outside my flat. As we walked up to my floor, Malfoy smiled.

"Not too bad Granger. You could do better but still."

"Quiet." As I opened the door, his grin widened.

"Exactly as I imagined." My flat was cozy and filled with books. It was still neat, just occupied with objects.

"You imagined my flat? I have no idea how to feel about that. Actually, yes I do, extremely disturbed." The image of him lying awake to dream up where I was living left me disgusted, but also strangely flattered.

"What should we do then?" He inquired slowly. He seemed unsure now that he was actually here.

"I plan on watching the television." And ignoring him.

"What's that?" I reached for the remote and switched the box on. He blinked. His blue eyes widened.

"What the bloody hell?" He seemed a mixture of angry and scared. His hands were twitching and I hoped he would not break anything.

"It's a muggle device but it's like photographs." A simple enough explanation for Malfoy to grasp.

"Amazing." It was when I saw that he was looking at me, that my skin tingled. Ignore this feeling Hermione. Keep it together.

I put on the news and sat on the sofa. Malfoy sat down too and watched curiously. After what felt like ten hours but was likely one, his hand had shifted to mine and I tried to move mine further away. Yet, his hand was still uncomfortably on my thigh.

"Draco, stop." I said seriously.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely confused and I pitied him. For about a second.

"I don't want this."

"Why?" I closed by eyes so that he would not see me roll them. Boys were so stupid sometimes.

"I'm not ready." The only answer he would accept came out my mouth.

"It's been five years." He tilted his head and looked at me with the same sad eyes I always seemed to get.

"Still..." I had no energy left to argue.

"He is dead, Hermione." The words flew out his lips and struck me in the heart. Leaping out of the sofa with a gasp, I ran out of my flat. I did not stop until I was standing outside on the pavement. Burning hot tears rolled down my cold face as I heard him call my name. It has started to rain.


	6. Mourning Song

_Draco_

"Really Draco?" The rain was falling at a rapid pace. Tiny drops were landing all over her face. Not that it mattered. She was crying anyway. Still, the rain was merging with her hair so that it was becoming flattened to her face. Despite crying, she was still beautiful. Her brown eyes contrasted the red of her lids and her cheeks were rosy due to the cold. Realising that she was shivering, I desperately wanted to put my coat on her. Being the coward I am, I stayed frozen facing her. "You are that cruel? I know that he is... dead." Her voice cracked on the last word, no longer angry but deeply sad. I had never hated myself more.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said it." Curse my sharp tongue. I had opened a wound so deep that she would not let me help to heal. Stepping away from her, I prepared to go. "I'll leave you. I should have never bothered you in the first place." I was just a bother to everyone. Thinking I was entitled to everything I wanted.

She flung herself at me and while I was shocked senseless, she began to hit me. Clawing at my skin and clothes, she growled. It reminded of the day that she touched me for the first time. A punch to the face. I had deserved it in her eyes. Little did she know what I was dealing with. That day, she made my heart thump. I had thought it was hatred.

Eventually she stopped, and she was simply sobbing in my arms. It finally occurred to me that I was not the one she was angry at. I had been brutal but I had been honest. My intuition finally served me right. I was intelligent most of the time, a snarky voice said in the back of my head.

Stroking the back of her head as she muffled her sobs, she slowly quieted to sighs. Looking up at me with those chocolate brown eyes, so filled with sorrow, I could not help myself but kiss her. Not how I wanted to kiss her, but how I imagined she would like to be kissed. Softly and slowly, as if the whole world was waiting upon us. The street lights dimmed and the whole world failed to exist for a moment.

Until I felt a chilling presence. Reminiscent of frost forming in my skin, encasing my body. I felt her tremble and knew she was affected too. Apparating without thought, I sent us to the summer cottage that I once stayed in. The year that magic came to me.

Darkness surrounds us, the trees become faint pillars and raindrops hit us viciously. I tug at her hand, careful not to hurt her, and use my wand to light the way for us. She whimpers softly as we stumble through the muddy grass. I feel guilty for forcing her to spend time with me and then practically abducting her. Well, I should do. Instead, I feel ecstatic as if my insides are filled with electricity like the day she hit me or when I would face Potter.

After walking in the quiet darkness, the faint light showed wood and told me that we were here.

"Hermione?" I felt her beside me and she always shivering.

"Yes." She replied hoarsely.

"We're here. We're safe." She said nothing as I opened the door for her with a quick wave of my wand. She stepped on an I felt her hair graze my face as I followed. She smelled like strawberries mixed with rose and I tried not to breathe the scent in. I was not that desperate. I quickly switched on the lights and handed her a box of tissues on the hallway cabinet. My mother always buys them but no one cries in our house. It's part of father's rules. You cry in private, alone or not at all. I haven't cried for quite some time.

She blew her nose and I looked away, trying to hide my disgust. When I turned back around, she looked like her self again. Albeit a bit more red.

"Do you have any tea?" She asked me with a playful frown. It was the only way to describe the way she was looking at me. Eyes narrowed but lips verging on a smile.

"What kind?" I inquired, and she opened her mouth to blind me with a grin.

"Regular, breakfast." She answered as if it was simple. I nodded and put the kettle on. It was times like these that I was thankful my parents were still wealthy and we could afford a summer house. We were silent as I made us tea and when we sat down to drink it.

The cups clanked on the wooden table, a sound that made us both jump for we were so used to silence. I watched her to see if she would be the one to start a conversation but she was already lost in thought. Sipping her drink without thought, I smirked. It was no surprise that Granger had no manners. As a pure blood I had been raised thoroughly. However, that was due to my parents taste for the finer things in life and less about magic. Do not be bigoted. It was hard to relearn things.

"Malfoy, it is ten o'clock and I wish to go to bed. I may not have work tomorrow but I do have plans." Her mouth was contorted into a slight pucker. I couldn't tell whether it was because she was irritated or playful.

"I'll show you to you room." With a clang, I got up out of the small wooden chair and put our mugs next to the sink. Hermione was right behind me and I payed her no attention until we made it to the bedroom in the right.

"The sheets should be clean. We hire cleaners. I'll make sure you get home in the morning." I said quickly to hide how nervous being near a bedroom made me.

"Draco? Why do you smell like freshly cut grass?" I felt myself go still, my mind racing for a reason. I couldn't tell her it was because I heard that she liked it and rushed out to buy something that smelled similar.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said calmly, "Sleep well." Heading to the main bedroom, I left her standing outside the room. Shutting me door, I let out a sigh of relief. I am glad I didn't kiss her again.


	7. Alone

_Draco |_

 **Contains extracts from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

Upon awaking, I stumbled out of bed and into the cold kitchen. A note was left on the table. Sighing in frustration as I realised that she had gone. Picking up the crisp paper, I read the few words she has gently written and collapsed into a chair. After several ragged breaths, I ripped the letter into several pieces ferociously. Flying over the table like confetti, I collapse my head onto the table. Wanting the nothingness.

" _Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly." They commanded me sharply. Terrified, I stared at the old man's face. He was still calm despite being moments from death._

 _I didn't want to kill him._

 _"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" I could hear Amycis giggling in his depraved manner but my eyes were still fixed on Dumbledore. "Look at him- what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"_

" _Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," Dumbledore replied leisurely. "Old age, in short... one day, perhaps, it will happen to you... if you are lucky..." A gentle warning that I knew was probably accurate. War was coming and there would be deaths. Still shaking, I was powerless. I didn't want to kill anyone, but I had to live. I wasn't a hero. I wasn't brave. I was a Slytherin through and through. That didn't mean I enjoyed this though. I don't know if I even have it in me to take a life._

I had hated myself for so long. I could not get rid of the arrogance and the weakness from myself. It was only when I truly realised that being a pure blood didn't make me better that it lessened. I remember crying in the toilets with only a ghost for company. Her little voice muttering words of so called comfort.

 _"Severus... please..." The old man begged. Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. His expression a mask._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. It was then I felt a mixture of relief and gut twisting terror. I could not be saved. I would suffer and so would everyone else. I was trapped._

No. I do not wish to relive these moments. I need to remove them from my skull.

I need to find her first.

I gave her my word that I would not bother her again, yet I have a feeling that neither of us are safe. Our jobs would make us prime targets. I should care about what she wants, I know I should, but right now all I can think about is seeing her again.

 _I will never be a hero. I was never taught to be good and brave. Only to survive._

 _She needs me._

 _They're coming for her._

 _I know it._


	8. Discovery

"Strange." Harry said. "I always thought you were in love with me, Malfoy." Draco scoffed and raised a brow.

"Not everyone thinks as highly of you, Potter." Draco curled his upper lip into a snarl.

"No, they do not. None of them ever took such a great vendetta against me like you." Harry replied saracastically.

"You did insult me." Draco flung back, childishly.

"Only because you were a little-"

"Enough!" I interjected, "Dra... Malfoy, what are you doing here? I thought we terminated business." I couldn't bear to look at him but I knew he was studying me intently.

"I came to change your mind." His confidence astounding me. He broke his word, so he was a liar too.

"Self serving as usual." Harry grumbled

"There is also the fact that you have a target on your back." He said carelessly. I hated when he acted like this.

"I have a what?" It distracted me enough to forgot his irritating habits, for this news was more threatening.

"They spotted you. You're on their list." I shivered at the though.

"How does she know you're not lying." Harry asked, hotly.

"I'm more than happy to go on my merry way." Cruel indifference pored out of his mouth. "I just thought that you should know." It appeared that all the effects had finally worn off. He gave her one last meaningful look and strode out the door. Harry turned to me, eyes blazing with anger and questions.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"There was a... complication with the amortentia." I replied, meekly. Playing with my sleeves, I avoided saying any more.

"Which is the reason that Malfoy has been following you like a puppy?"

"I would have said shadow, but yes. A bottle dropped and..." Guilt pieced into me and I regretted saying this.

"I don't want to know." He interrupted, and for once, I could see his as others do. The chosen one instead of my school friend.

"I don't want to think about it either. He abducted me yesterday because he though we were being followed." I slumped into my chair. Looking into Harry's disapproving eyes I said wearily, "I didn't ask for any of this. I don't even like Malfoy!"

"Hermione.. this is a mess." He said more kindly.

"I've been trying to fix it." I muttered miserably.

"I'm saying this as your friend, stay away from Draco Malfoy. He will only get you into danger. He's a bigot and he always will be. You know what his aunt did to you." His eyes rested onto my arm.

"He's the one coming to me!" I complained with outrage. It. Was. Not. My. Fault.

"We both know you show how you feel instead of say it." His mouth quicker. "Do you remember when you attacked Ron with birds when he was with Lavender." He made me laugh with that old memory.

"I was furious that he could be so dense." My clenched fist unfurled.

"He needed you to spell it out for him."

"Well, he did get there eventually."

"Sometimes life isn't fair." Harry said after a minute. "I know that better than anyone. I will admit that I'm disappointed. I told you to move on but I cannot get behind Malfoy."

"You don't need to. I have no feelings for him!"

"There must be something, because Malfoy wouldn't come without some slight encouragement." I felt my cheeks go red. I was mortified to remember letting him kissing me. Even... enjoying it. I was pathetic.

"I just want this to go away." I muttered.

After Harry left, I put on my coat to take a walk. I had to clear my head. Charming my bag, I fitted in an absurd amount of refreshments and blankets. I felt myself morph back into survival mode, but this time I did not have my friends as backup.

The sky was a dark grey, emphasising the soaked pavements of London. The smell of freshly cut grass wafted from the wet outside and I took comfort in my favourite smell. There was a dampness to the air too, that soured it after a while, as well as causing my hair to frizz greatly. I, cursed the English weather silently and carried on walking. Passing the dreary scenery, I tried my best to push away thoughts of how I was feeling.

"Hermione." Harry looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow. "I... I'm so... He didn't... He didn't make it." I stood there stiffly, feeling his arms embrace me as I fell apart. I remember ruining his coat from sobbing like my heart was breaking, because it was, it really was. All I felt was a pain so intense that it engulfed me. My stomach churned like I had smallowed rocks and my heart ached. At that moment, I wished I had died too.

Wiping away the tear that had surfaced upon the horrendous memory, I cared not of looks from strangers.

"Hermione?" He had looked at me with such curious expressions, one that I could only half decode. He always made me feel lighter. Hopeful.

"Yes?" My mouth widened into the smile I reserved for him, and he too smiled.

"Will you-"

A stranger in a cloak as dark as midnight pushed into into me. As they did, my vision went the same colour as the cloak. Only a voice remained. One that said,

"The Muggle Born."


End file.
